Its Been 364 Days Since
by Murasakionfire
Summary: The war ended about a year ago. Hermione left the wizard world with no regrets but telling Harry how she really feels.So she writes him a letter,telling him what she's been doing for the last year.Trying to tell him her true feelings.


Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction ever! Before I say anything else I do not own anything. J.K Rowling owns it all. But if I did Sirius, Professor Lupin, Severus, and Dobby would still be alive. Please give constructive criticism in reviews. Spelling might be off. I worked really hard on this.

Harry's POV

As I walked in the door with Ron I saw an owl perched on my window sill. "He doesn't look familiar," I said.

"Who's it from," Ron asked. He then snatched the letter. "That's defiantly Hermione's handwriting," He added. "I'd know it anywhere; she did correct my papers for six years."

I gave him an annoyed look and then opened up the parchment sat down and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it's been 364 days since I have last seen you. (Yes I've been keeping track) That's almost a year. But after the war I felt I had to get away. Since I left I've been traveling the world .I've been to many places .Ireland, Australia, Italy, France, you name it. Anyway I've decided to enclose a muggle picture of me on top of the Eiffel tower. Two things, first if you plan on coming to find me, don't. I only stay in a city for a day or two and I'm long gone from France. The second thing is, if it looks like I'm smiling than its fake. It's been 364 days since I've smiled. I guess I want you to remember me as happy Hermione, not the depressed Hermione who wrote you this long letter. Though it has been 364 days since my life has changed drastically, most of my days are the same. I wake up after a long night of nightmares and sleeping on an uncomfortable park bench or tree. I have loads of money for a hotel but I can't bear to bring myself in one. I usually walk around the whole day. Listening to the trees rustle in the wind, the birds loudly chirping. They seem so happy, not a care in the world, not a doubt in their mind anything bad will happen today. Sometimes I find a quiet place to read my favorite book. Most of the time I sit and day dream. I day dream about us, Ron, life if I had stayed ,life if no one died ,life if there was never a Voldemort. Sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed, if I made the right decisions. I don't realize with all this thinking the day is gone, the sun has gone down and the crowded city is thinning. I reach in my bag (the one from the Horcrux hunt) and pull out the dress. Do you know what dress I'm talking about Harry? The one from the picture I sent you, the one from the Yule Ball. It seems so long ago .We still had our youth, we still had our innocence, and we still had our joy. I put the dress on, sweep my bushy hair up in a ponytail and make sure I look my best. I could have used a spell but it's been 364 days since I've touched my wand. I even wear a pair of high heels to complete my outfit. When I'm dressed it's dark and night time. I walk in my heels looking for the fanciest restaurant I can find. I walk up to the man at the podium and wait to be seated. "Table for two," I automatically say. I silently curse to myself. The man looks at me with confusion but then leads me to a table. I don't know why I always say that and I don't know who I expect to show up. You? Ron? I guess I expect someone I didn't invite to show up. Crazy right? I stare at my table, two chairs, two sets of silverware, two napkins, and two menus. I don't dare touch the menus or even open them up. It's been 364 days since I've had a decent meal. I normally only eat every 2 or 3 days. I look to my left and see couple of lovers kissing. I look to my right and see a couple laughing. When someone asks for my order I say "I haven't decided yet." After a few tries they just leave me alone. I'm not sure how long I sit there maybe 3-4 hours .Couples soon start leaving and the servers put all the chairs up. A man might come and say "Ma'am its closing time" or give me a sad smile and say "He didn't show up." I look him in the eye and say "No he didn't." Would you believe me if I said it's been 364 days since I've said anything besides those ten words. It's true Harry. I get up and walk towards the door marked exit. I run at the burst of the cold night air. I run towards the nearest park bench or tree and cry myself to sleep. It's been 364 days since I haven't cried myself to sleep. Now you're all caught up. Here I am, sitting here, crying, and writing you this long letter. Don't you see the tear drops that smeared the ink? As I write you this I brace myself for day 365. Tomorrow it's been a year since I last saw you and I'd love to get together and meet up. I want to go to a place that means a lot to me. A place that I find has good memories. I won't tell you exactly where, but if you can figure it out then I can't wait to see you. Here's your hint: you were a terrible dancer but brought a smile to my face. After all it's been 364 days since I've been truly happy. I could use a smile._

_Love always, Hermione_

What is that supposed to mean. You were a terrible dancer but brought a smile to my face. It also means a lot to her. "Think harry think," I thought.

"Do you want to see Hermione?" Ron asked. "She broke your heart when she left.

She seems very remorseful and wants to make things right between the two of us." I said wondering why I defended her.

"Hogwarts?" Ron suggested.

"No." I said "We never danced together at Hogwarts."

"Bill and Fluer's wedding?" Ron also suggested.

"That's where you danced with her at." I said.

"I'm always with you guys so you couldn't have danced with her without me knowing." Ron said.

"You weren't with us when you left in the middle of the Horcrux Hunt." I snapped at him. He was really getting on my nerves. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled happily.

It suddenly clicked into place. I knew where to meet Hermione tomorrow.

Hermione's POV

I stood at the end of the cliff; the one from the Horcrux Hunt, the one we went to after Ron left us. I am dressed in my dress and heels again. I remember I was miserable that day wondering if Ron would come back. Harry made me happy that day; I want to feel happy again, it's been 365 days since I've felt happy. "Will he forgive me for leaving, will he show up?" I wondered. I will have to wait and see.

A few hours went by.

"My dancing's not that bad is it Mione?"A voice said from afar

I turned around to see Harry. My Harry. I got up and ran towards his open hands that were waiting for a hug. I hugged him really tight. Our hug turned into a passionate kiss.

I was happy finally happy for the first time in 365 days.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
